


Cupid

by Nightglider124



Category: DCU (Comics), Kingdom Come (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Childhood, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Parenthood, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: Love is in the air. Flowers, chocolates, balloon-strung babies- Wait, what? Dick uses a special technique to get his Valentine for this year. Oneshot. Originally written in 2017. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Valentine's Day oneshot from 2017... with a touch of Mar'i bc I love that fictional child so very much.

With mixing bowl in hand, Starfire turned around to face the kitchen island, humming a cheerful tune as she moved.

Her grip on the handle of the wooden spoon tightened as she started stirring the pancake batter up a little more, trying to get it at just the right consistency.

Starfire smiled as she caught a whiff of the vanilla extract aroma wafting from the pancakes.

When she initially came to Earth, she had been eager to share her numerous Tamaranian recipes for traditional delicacies; no matter how badly her friends' stomachs may have reacted with the cuisine.

Whilst having an ability to cook by Tamaranian standards, she had been an atrocious cook with Earth food. Cyborg had chastised her about staying away from the kitchen on more than one occasion to ensure she didn't burn the entire place down.

Of course, that didn't stop her, especially when Robin would crumble at her pleading expression and the fluttering of her eyelashes. He even offered to teach her how to cook simple things so she could at least be on the right track.

However, as the years passed, Starfire had become extremely proud of her ability to cook. She hardly ever burnt things anymore and was always testing out new recipes to share with the people she cared about.

And so, here she was serving up pancakes for breakfast.

Twisting the dial of the stove to switch it on, she juggled the bowl in her arms and prepped the frying pan with oil.

Starfire continued to sing her wordless song as she prepared the morning nourishments.

Her ears perked up at the sound of brief shuffling from another room but she kept her emerald eyes focused on the sizzling pancakes, assuming it was just Silkie wriggling around on the rug in the lounge.

She found herself getting quiet, her humming coming to an end. Starfire felt like there was something nearing closer to her.

That's when she saw it out of the corner of her eye.

Starfire turned and found herself staring at the most  _unusual_ sight before her.

A picture of innocence and cuteness. A picture of comedy.

There, floating through the air thanks to roughly 5 helium balloons being tied around her middle was her little Mar'i. She had an excited expression on her face as her mother came into view but was a little busier, chewing on the edge of a heart shaped envelope.

Starfire blinked, completely bewildered at what she was witnessing.

Her child was not only being sent sailing through the air on account of balloons; she was wearing only a diaper, with little white wings on her back and a small quiver resting between the feathered props.

Mar'i giggled and reached out for Starfire, waving the scarlet envelope around in enthusiasm.

"Mar'i?" Starfire queried, switching the stove off again to make sure the confectionaries didn't burn to a crisp.

The ebony haired girl squealed in delight and Starfire shook her head before instincts kicked in and she grabbed her baby out of the air.

Starfire gently untied the balloons, watching as they rose up and brushed against the ceiling.

"Ma! Ma!" Mar'i chimed, snuggling against her mother's chest as a greeting hug.

The Princess grinned in amusement, "Hello, my little bumgorf..." She paused and looked back up at the balloons, "what in x'hal-"

"Hey, look at that..."

Starfire smirked as she watched her husband stroll into the kitchen, his hands resting on his hips, a nonchalant facade and a smirk tugging at his own lips.

"Where'd the balloons come from?" Dick grinned, looking at his wife.

"I believe you should tell me, no?" She returned, resting her free hand on her hip whilst raising an eyebrow.

Dick chuckled, coming closer to his girls and absent-mindedly running his fingers through the strings of the balloons.

"You attached balloons to our child to imitate the Cupid." It was a statement rather than a question,

He grinned, "Hey! You got the reference to Cupid!"

Starfire rolled her eyes, "I believe it was hard to miss considering how she is dressed."

She glanced down at Mar'i who was happily biting the corner of the envelope, her big green eyes looking from parent to parent.

Shaking her head, Starfire breathed a laugh, "I cannot believe you sent our baby through the air with balloons."

"I know. I'm thinking the same as you," He paused, "it would have looked better if she was able to hold her flight but sadly-"

Starfire lightly whacked his chest, smiling, "Richard!"

"Aw c'mon, it's cute, right?" He said whilst brushing some of Mar'i's dark hair behind her ear,

She took the moment to look at their daughter who was quietly cooing and tilting her head up at her mother. Starfire pressed her lips to her forehead and cuddled her closer.

"Very cute."

Dick suddenly gasped, "Oh, and look at that!"

He shuffled over and reached out for the red envelope that Mar'i was guarding. Dick tugged at it and made a face at Mar'i who furrowed her eyebrows in defiance.

"Mar'i, c'mon. You know the plan. Give... the envelope... to... daddy!" He puffed as he finally tore it from her superhuman grasp. She pouted her little lips and narrowed her eyes at Dick before blowing a raspberry at him.

However, he didn't have to worry about it for long as she soon found something else to chew on; that being the pendant of his wife's necklace.

Dick shook his head and lifted the envelope up to Starfire, grimacing at the slobber all over it.

"Okay, ignoring the spit all over the thing, it looks like Cupid Mar'i has something for you."

Starfire raised her eyebrows and bit her lip, restraining her grin, "Oh?"

He nodded and happily received his baby girl, even though she whimpered at the loss of something to nibble on. Of course, she started gnawing on the sleeve of Dick's t-shirt as soon as she was in his arms.

Starfire took the envelope and proceeded to open it up, sliding the heart shaped card out. She smiled at all the glitter and bright pinks and reds splashed over it. It had the bubble writing of "To my gorgeous wife" on the top too.

As she opened it up, heart confetti poured out and fluttered to the kitchen floor. Starfire giggled as she watched it fall as well as reading the simple "Be My Valentine?" printed on the inside.

She smirked and glanced up at Dick with a knowing smile, " _Oh_ , Richard..." She crooned, taking a step closer so much that only Mar'i separated the two of them from brushing chests.

Dick grinned at her, happy that she approved of his little display of romance. Of course, he had used their child as a prop but he seemed to have got the green light on it, as he  _knew_  he would.

"You are so sweet..." She whispered, cupping his cheek.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Well, I  _do_ try."

Starfire giggled before pressing her lips to his, capturing him in a tender kiss. Dick responded immediately and  _quite_ eagerly. He tilted his head so his lips could mould against hers a little better. His free hand, that wasn't supporting Mar'i, snaked out and grabbed Starfire by the waist.

She sighed against him, her hands cupping his neck as she deepened the kiss.

"Bleughhh!"

Dick and Starfire broke a part, looking at their daughter in amusement as she pulled a face at their display of affection.

"So, is that a yes?"

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows, "To what?"

He tapped the card still in her hand,

She blinked before smiling, "You have been my Valentine for years now, Richard."

"A guy likes to check." He paused, "but, in seriousness... I do have something special planned for us tonight."

Starfire raised an eyebrow in question, "Oh? Please, do share, my love."

Dick smirked, "Well, Princess... I'm thinking, I'll put the baby down for the night... then we can have a bit of candlelight dinner... maybe share a hot bath... and then... ya know..."

She matched his expression, "Well, that sounds  _glorious_... please, expand on that last part?"

He chuckled, "I think you can work it out."

Starfire smiled and kissed his cheek, wiping away her lipstick immediately after, "I apologise for not purchasing a card for you in return."

Dick shrugged, "That's okay... you can make it up to me in other ways..." He flashed her a smirk, making the implication plainly obvious, "That... and you could finish up making those pancakes."

Starfire gave his hand a squeeze before releasing it.

"Of course... now..." She paused and made a face at him, "Please go and dress our daughter in something warmer, you fool."

Dick burst out laughing as she turned back to the stove, only for him to sidle up behind her and touch her waist.

"An  _adorable_  fool."

Starfire giggled before sighing as he pressed a kiss to her neck,

"Happy Valentine's day, Star."


End file.
